Building the Band
by jeweles25
Summary: Arthur Kirkland was once a rock star then he was thrown away for the new band called Livin' Like Kings. He went down to confront the leader, Alfred F. Jones. He didn't know that Alfred was a muscular blonde with an ego the size of the universe. Now that they met their lives are now connected.
1. Meeting

Arthur Kirkland was walking through the biggest building in Hollywood. A permanent frown was on his face. His Jack Union printed guitar was slung over his back. He was determined to meet "these new boy wonders with the charm oozing out of every pour of their bodies and their faces were like the faces of angel."

This new band, Livin' Like Kings consisted of the boys Alfred F. Jones, Mattew Williams, Gilbert Beilschmidt and Mathias Køhler. Alfred was of course the lead singer of this "new pop sensation." His brother, Mattew was a back up singer. He's quiet and well-mannered unlike his brother who's confident and aggressive. The Dane, Mathias rocks on his blood red bass. His wild hair style and boisterous attitude makes this band all the more while. And of course Gilbert is one the awesome one on drums. They're all single so ladies don't hold back!

When Arthur read this his face twisted in disgust. So these "swagger filled" people kicked him and his partner out of the music business.

So here he was now stomping his way to see these amazing people. People were staring at him, but he could care less. He opened every room with a recording studio in it. They were all empty. With every room that was empty he slammed the door extra hard. When he couldn't find anything he started to open random doors.

When he opened one door he saw his ex-partner hugging Mattew. Even though Mattew was facing the other way he knew because he had longish wavy hair. "Francis. " He violently whisphered. His ex-partner opened one eye and gave him a perverted smile. That man was a piece of work. Flirting with anything that moves. He didn't even want to see what happened next so he quickly left the room.

He kept opening rooms. He was about to give up when he heard singing coming from a room beyond the corner. It sounded familiar so he followed the sound. He put his ear up to the sound just to be sure. Sure enough it was the room. He leaned bakc and straightened his posture. He lifted his hand to knock whwn the door opened.

Arthur expected to tell off Alfred and make him be afraid of him. His plan instantly vanished when he saw him. Alfred was taller than he expected. Meaning he was taller than Arthur. Instead of being eye level with him Arthur was staring at the space between his neck and chest. When Alfred saw who it was he started jumping on the balls of his feet.

"Dude, you're Arthur Kirkland. The Arthur Kirkland! " He screamed excitedly.

Arthur's eyes widened with shocked. Why was he so happy to meet the person he kicked out of the music business?

Alfred started to touch his hair. "It's so blonde and so soft! Just like they said it was! " Arthur came out of his shock and smacked his hands out of his hair. "Why are you doing you bloody twat and your hair is blonde are these "people" who know everything about me?"

"Just me, mon ami. " Arthur sighed. Why did he have to show up and he knows I hate that stupid language. "Why did you tell people about me. I could tell them about your secrets?" He said. His arms were cross and there was a winning smirk on his face. "What could you tell about me. I'm an open book."

Alfred was looking at Arthur, then at Francis and then again. Over and over again. " Can you guys sing together like you did before the band broke up?"

"Never again." Arthur spat.

Alfred put on a puppy face. "Please. Please."

"No."

Alfred just noticed that Mattew was behind Francis. "Come on, help your big bro out."

Mattew lightly pulled on his boyfriend's sleeve. Francis looked down at him. " Please." Francis looked down at him and smiled. "I'll only sing with that imbecile for you. Arthur huffed. " Same. "

Alfred started to jump lightly. "Can you guys sing The Falling Petal?" They sighed.

Every year the more petals fall

They hold on tight but they fall in sight

Hold on so they wont take flight

The memories fleeing from the stem

Flying in the wind

We don't know where they go

Except they know the sky isn't the limit so they must be looking for a new home

Their voices melded.

When they finished Mattew's mouth was hanging open and Alfred's eyes were wide. It was silent for a few moments. Then Alfred started fanning over them. "OMG! You guys are so amazing! Why did you have break up?"

"I hate him!" Arthur screamed.

"Mon Dieu. You have wounded me." Francis said dramatically.

"Suck it, frog."

Francis went up to him."What time, mon cher?"

Arthur blushed.

"Francis." Mattew scolded. Francis bent down and whisphered something in his ear and he left shortly.

Now Arthur was standing alone in the hallway with Alfred. "How do you know about me?"

Alfred looked around not meeting his eyes. "You're my idol. It's because of you that I decided to pick up my first guitar. Then I met Mathias and Gilbert at a bar and we formed a band."

With his arms still crossed he said through grated teeth "Because of your so called band me and Francis got kicked out of the music business. Do you know what it's like to be at the top of the food chain with people throwing themselves at you to just be thrown away for some band that just "appeared" out of nowhere to replace you?"

Alfred was shocked because of him his idol was kicked out of the spot light. He felt awful. "Sorry man. I didn't know that if we came in you were thrown out."

"Of course you didn't. " He huffed.

"How about I make it up to you?" He pulled out four pieces of papers and held them out for him. "Here's two of the best tickets in the house and two back stage tickets. " Athur didn't budge. "Come on take the tickets. Take'm. Take'm. Take'm Take'm. " Arthur quickly grabbed them to get him to shut up.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

They kind of just looked at each other while falling in an awkward silence.

"Mr. Jones we need you to come back." Alfred nodded never looking away from Arthur. "Don't forget to come and bring someone." He said walking away.

Arthur left after that. When he left he was hounded by the paparazzi.

"Arthur! Arthur! What is your life now that your career is gone?"

He gave them the cold shoulder. His mouth in a tight line. He drove home wondering what he was going to do with these tickets.


	2. The Rock Show

_I fell in love with the girl at the rock show_

_She said "what?" and I told her that I didn't know_

_She's so cool, gonna sneak in through her window_

_Everything's better when she's around_

_I can't wait til her parents go out of town_

The Rock Show

It was two days before the concert and Arthur had the tickets in his hand. He still didn't ask anyone. He had to admit he didn't have many friends. He unlocked his phone and opened his contacts.

Mum

Allistor (emergencies only)

Lovino

Feli

Dylan

Patrick

Kiku

It was kind of sad that he only had 7 contacts and only 3 of them weren't related to him. Well he was never going to give one of them to his family. They made it pretty clear that they didn't want anything to do with the superstar life Arthur had.

So that left Kiku, Feli and Lovino. Kiku didn't seem to like that genre of music. He probably liked pop more anyway. So he was out of the question. Feli would probably get scared of all the yelling. Lovino was neutral. According to Kiku both him and Lovino were both tsundere. Whatever that ment.

So he decided to give both the to Lovino and Feli. He called up Feli.

"Ciao."

"Hello Feli. Are you having a nice evening? "

"Si. Me and fratello are making pasta and tomato sauce. Well, I'm making the pasta and he's making the sauce. "

"Good. Good. Do you both want to come over later? "

"Okay. "

He hung up.

With all that's happened these past few days he was starting to get a headache. He slowly rubbed his temples with his fingers. When that didn't work he decided to make some tea.

While the water was boiling he when to his bookshelf and get his favorite book that was filled with poems.

When that water was done he made the tea. He walked over to his reading corner and started reading the book over again. Just another day in the Kirkland household.

-le time skip-

A loud knock and a happy ve woke Arthur up. He started grumbling when he answered the door.

He gave them a forced smile. "Hello."

"Hi." They both said.

"Please come in."

Feli had brought a huge bowl of pasta with sauce and went into the kitchen to to find bowls to serve it in.

When his brother left Lovino's eyes narrowed. "Why did you invite us?"

Arthur felt offended. "Can't I ask my friends to come over for no reason?"

Lovino crossed his arms.

I guess not

"I'm just wanted to give you some tickets to the next Livin' Like Kings concert." Lovino held his hand out waiting for the proof. Arthur sighed and put the tickets and backstage passes on his hand. His eyes widened.

"Pasta time!" Feli came out carrying three bowls of pasta. Arthur quickly grabbed them back from Lovino.

They ate their pasta in silence.

"Will you both like to go to a concert?"

"Ve~ rea-"Hell yes!" Lovino yelled.

"Hand'em over." Arthur handed them to him.

They had a fun time afterwards. They played poker. Arthur was pronounced a "cheating bastard" by Lovino. They started to agrue about it. Then Feliciano started to cry because they were scaring him. They had to console him and promise him some pasta later. After a few hours later they left with a "ve~see you later" and "later bastard."

-le time skip-

The concert was amazing. The band was rockin', the fans were cheering and everyone was having fun. The concert lasted two hours longer than it was supposed to because of all the encores. Everyone was having an awesome time so it didn't matter.

Before the last song Alfred screamed " You Guys Are The Best And I'm Happy To In The Big Apple! Everyone Having A Good Time?"

Everyone cheered.

"Now A Shout Out To My Idol Arthur Kirkland!" He looked aeound for Arthur. He looked at the front row of seats. Arthur wasn't in any of them. Instead of him were two twins he didn't know. "Arthur? Arthur?"

"He's not here idiot! " was his reply.

Alfred was disappointed that he didn't come, but quickly regained his composure. He gave the crowd an Academy Award smile."Now Here's The Last Song For Tonight, It Doesn't Matter!" The crowd cheered even louder.

The concert ended with a bang. Gilbert and Mathias ended with an awesome solos. At the end they all threw a kiss to the crowd and left the stage.

The band was lying in their room backstage. They all were still hyped up from the concert. Their bodyguards, Gilbert's brother, Ludwig and this guy from Sweden named Berwald.

The men were both tall and strong. They were also loyal and smart. Which is why they were chosen as their bodyguards. But sometimes they were just a kill joy, but ever time that they messed up they were both there to help their sorry asses.

Even though Alfred was with his band crew he was staring at the entrance. When he heard the ding from the door meaning someone was coming he in got excited. When it was just Gilbert's friends, Antonio and Francis his cheeriness deflated a little.

Francis went straight to his boyfriend while Antonio and Gilbert were arguing about which food was better. A German wurst or a fresh grown tomato.

The next ding wasn't Arthur as well. It was just their manager. A crazy Hungarian women. She was tall and has brown hair that went to her waist. She had a pretty face, but underneath the beautiful façade was a tomboy that loved hitting people that pissed her off with a carefully concealed frying pan. She was also a yaoi enthusiast .which made her even crazier. But she was loving and nice. That's why everyone liked her. Even though Gilbert thought he was too awesome to be held down everyone knew he liked liked her.

"Great show everyone! Now it's time to party!" Gilbert handed her a beer. "Come here and sit next to the awesome me." He patted the seat next to him. "No thanks." She leaned against the doorway.

Then they heard a two dings in a row. In came two Italian twins and Mathias' boyfriend, Lukas. Lukas was followed by a small Finnish boy. "Can my friend, Tino come in too?"

The Dane smiled "Sure, babe." Lukas sat next to his boyfriend and Tino having no idea where to sit sat next to him.

After an hour Elizabeta called Berwald and Ludwig into the room. Ludwig got himself a beer and Berwald sat directly next to Tino. No one saw it, but he was terrified of the large man next to him.

A little while later Feli was attached to Ludwig and Lovino was doted on by Antonio. Feli noticed that Alfred kept looking at the door.

"Ve~ who are you waiting for?"

Alfred shook his head. "No one."

Lovino huffed. "Yeah, no one. He's waiting for that "English gentleman."

"Oh you ment Arthur. Well he gave us the tickets ve~. If you want to talk to him I'll give you his number."

After hearing this Alfred brightened up. When the night was over Alfred wasn't the only person who got someone's number.

**A/N There are going to be some chapters of the side pairings**

**Please review.**


End file.
